1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a surgery device that provides a fat and tissue retraction function and at the same time CO, supplying on the surgical field during a by-pass procedure. More particularly, the present invention is referred to a coronary artery retraction device that includes, as an integral part of its structure, a CO2 supplying means basically comprising a conduit integral with the elastic arms of the retractor, including a special oriented outflow that directs the CO2 flow on the surgical field, and a flow-controlling means for regulating the CO2 flow. Even more particularly, the present invention purposes a coronary artery retraction and CO2 dispensing device with which the by-pass surgical procedure is improved by reducing the number of hands necessary on the surgical field at the same time, reducing surgical risks and human errors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Just like any other organ in the human body, the heart needs blood and oxygen to do its job. This blood is received through different vessels called arteries and veins. One of the main arteries is the coronary artery that snakes across the surface of the heart, delivering a constant supply of blood and oxygen to the heart muscle. When one or more of these arteries become narrowed or blocked, blood and oxygen are reduced, and heart muscle is damaged.
By-pass surgery is a well known procedure for replacing blood vessels clogged with cholesterol, which will cause the decrease of blood flow in these arteries. It is one of the most commonly performed surgeries in the U.S. for treating heart disease when the coronary arteries are blocked. The general idea behind this procedure is to give the blood a new pathway to the heart.
During coronary artery bypass graft surgery a blood vessel is removed or redirected from one area of the body and placed around the area of narrowing to “bypass” the blockages and restore blood flow to the heart muscle. This vessel is called a graft, and the surgeon will decide which graft to use depending on the location and amount of blockage and the size of the patient's coronary arteries.
The most common bypass grafts used are the internal mammary arteries, as they have been shown to have the best long-term results. In most cases, these arteries can be kept intact at their origin, since they have their own oxygen-rich blood supply. During the procedure, the arteries are sewn to the coronary artery below the site of blockage. This artery is located in the chest and can be accessed through the primary incision for the bypass surgery.
Another graft used is the saphenous vein. These veins are removed from the leg, and then sewn from the aorta to the coronary artery below the site of blockage. Minimally invasive saphenous vein removal may be performed and results in less scarring and a faster recovery.
The technical term used to identify the surgical procedure used to join two hollow organs is anastomosis. Particularly, for bypass surgery, this procedure is performed with suture material, and may be end-to-end side-to-side or end-to-side depending on the circumstances of the required reconstruction or bypass.
Anastomosis is typically performed on blood vessels, arteries and veins. During a typical bypass surgery, the coronary artery is bypassed, and as part of the procedure the fat and tissue must be retracted from the coronary artery to permit viewing and access to the coronary artery during surgery.
There are several fat retractor devices in the prior art. For example, a coronary artery retraction clip for retracting tissue from the coronary artery during coronary anastomosis is known. It comprises a single metal wire forming a central loop spring, first and second supporting arms extending from the loop spring and diverging from each other. At the proximal end of the respective first and second support arms, first and second eyes, and first and second hooks for engaging the tissue to be retracted, the central loop spring, support arms and eyes lying substantially in a single plane, the first and second eyes being formed of the metal wire lying substantially in said plane and configured to receive the tips of forceps substantially perpendicular to said plane, the hooks extending out of said plane and outwardly from the respective arms.
Another known retractor device comprises a single piece of stainless steel wire with a circular spring portion from which two flexible arms are extended. These arms end in a retraction means, which defines a hook-type retracting means for separating the muscle fat from the artery during the procedure.
None of the above mentioned solutions comprise a dual action of tissue retraction and CO2 supplying at the same time. As such, an easy to use disposable coronary artery retraction clip, which can be used with the surgeon's fingers to retract the fat and tissue away from the coronary artery and provide at the same time CO2 directly on the surgical field is still desired in the market.